


Being Nice

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2010 drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Pendragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Also on [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/40024.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/33192.html).

"No, Merlin, over there," Arthur said, pointing at the tree.

Gwen laughed in his face. "He's not your servant anymore."

"I'm being nice," Merlin said. He pointed with the strings of beads he hadn't placed. "You're taking advantage."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sit down."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Sit," Gwen said, "or you're sleeping at Gaius's tonight."

Merlin flinched. "All right, no need for that."

He took his place on the rug between them, the fire at their back, and Gwen threw her arms around him. "Happy Christmas, Merlin."

Arthur mussed his hair, and Merlin grinned. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
